


sky full of stars

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: one night while trying to escape a party, phil instantly falls in love with a pretty boy who takes his breath away.





	sky full of stars

The music was way too loud. And it was not Phil's type of music.

Bright lights were flashing quickly in the dimly lit house. A little $50 disco ball was in the corner spinning and displaying an array of colors in circles on the wall. Everyone was dancing wildly or standing around and talking or getting terribly wasted on cheap booze.

Phil hated it. His friend Jack had dragged him here against his will, and he found it hard to swallow some of the vodka offered. It was disgusting and the entire party wasn't his scene at all. He knew Jack would be pissed if he left, so he figured he'd go to the grassy hill he saw on the drive over. That way, he wouldn't have technically left. He'd be in radius of the party and could just run back if needed. 

It was cold. Phil was dressed appropriately but it wasn't enough to keep him warm. He needed fresh air since the entire house was filled with smoke from people vaping, smoking, and everything terrible that could possibly fill the air. So he settled to lay next to the one tree on the hill. 

His breath was visible due to the temperature and the moonlight overhead. It was a full moon and it was making itself known in the night sky. Phil looked over to the house and could see the flashing lights through some of the open windows and slightly hear the booming music. He was glad he left. God knows what would have happened if he had stayed. 

He didn't want to think about it.

Aside from the loud music, there was a louder hum of crickets and different buzzes of nocturnal insects. It was more soothing and relaxing than some song about sex blasting at full volume and being so loud that it made the floors vibrate. He heard some rustling noises, but disregarded it as nothing.

Minutes went by. Phil was happy and calm. His heart was beating at a good rate and his breaths were steady and slow. It was if he were sleeping. His thoughts were kind tonight, thinking about caterpillars and ice cream on a hot day and other happy things that his mind wouldn't normally think about.

But it was interrupted by music. Something was placed in his right ear. He brought his hand up to feel what it was, and it was a wired earbud. The song was unfamiliar to him, but it was lovely. The lyrics were simplistic and sweet sang by a sweet female voice accompanied by quiet strums of a ukulele. 

Phil sat up. Who put the earbud in his ear? There must be someone around to have put it in, and they can't be far. He looked to his right and saw a figure looking like his own sat next to him with their arms around his legs like he was hugging them. He were looking up and had the other earbud in their own left ear. 

The moon illuminated his features, showing beautiful glossy pink lips slightly parted, and chocolate brown eyes dotted with specks of gold. He had long eyelashes and a nice nose with a noticeable curve. There was a cute little pink heart sticker next to his eyes and freckles dotted on specific parts of his face. 

The man eventually looked over to Phil and smiled. "Fine night tonight, isn't it? Rare to see so many stars here and right now."

Phil nodded and looked up. The man was right. There was a lot more stars than usual tonight, not that he counted them. 

It sure was beautiful, though. "Yeah. And can you even grasp the concept that there are more than this many somewhere and we can't see them?" The words that flowed so easily through Phil's mouth shocked him. He was usually terrible at talking to people, so what was different about this time? 

"I've been thinking of planning a trip to a place in the United States where there's minimal light pollution and you can see almost every star." 

"Oh? Where's that?" Phil asked.

"Well, there's quite a few," he answered. "There are a lot of places where there's not a lot of stars on the Earth, but I've wanted to go to the United States for a while now. I've heard tons of things about how people there can be terrible but how it holds such spectacular nature, unlike here where all we get is rain and some old history."

"Sounds like you'll have a great time if you go. Though, I don't think I'm much of a traveller. I like this part of Europe. The cultures in other places are certainly interesting, but I don't think I'd like to spend a lot of money on doing those things. Besides, I'm not even totally sure about what it's like where I live. And I live there!"

The man laughed. "Well, we all have different aspirations in life," he said. "I'm Dan, by the way."

"I'm Phil." They shook hands. Dan's hands held a firm grip but were soft to the touch. Phil didn't really want to let go.

The music had changed to another song by this point and was the same artist but now a cheerier song with a ukulele and with more instruments and more people singing. 

"So who's the artist?" 

"I'm surprised you didn't ask the second I put the earbud in your ear. Anyways, it's Dodie. This one of her EPs called Intertwined."

"It sounds good."

"Yeah. She is quite good, isn't she?" 

"Why did you put the earbud in my ear in the first place, anyway?"

"Felt like you'd like it."

"You've never met me before."

"You seemed friendly."

"What if I wasn't?"

"I'd have to put my skills from PE to the test, then, wouldn't I?" Dan was smiling. He lay down onto the grass, some fireflies lighting up at his touch. One of them landed on his finger and flickered its light. Dan lifted his finger up higher and it flew away.

Phil lay down next to him. The silence was comfortable, and for some reason he felt safer and happier with Dan next to him. He almost forgot about his friend Jack and the loud party. 

"How did you get here?" Dan asked. He turned his head to face Phil. 

"Where? The Earth, England, this city, or this hill?"

"The hill. Nobody ever comes up here and I'm usually always around. It's peculiar to see another person with me."

"Oh. Well, you see that house down there? The loud annoying one ruining the night? Well, yeah. My friend made me go to a party and I wanted to leave but he'd get mad if I did so I got as far away as I could."

"Why would he be mad?"

"He's trying to make me more of a man, I guess. I've never really done any of the traditional young adult male things he's expected me to."

Dan scoffed. "What the hell is traditional for a young adult man? Getting wasted every night and nearly destroying your future almost all the time?"

Phil shrugged. "He acts like he's in some sort of weird hybrid of college and high school and he wants me to act the same. Last time I checked, I think he might've been a gas station attendant."

Dan snorted. "A gas station attendant. Wow. How old are you guys?"

"I'm twenty-five. He's twenty-six."

"Damn, I'm twenty-three. Was he bad his entire twenties?"

"He's been bad for as long as I've known him. The only reason I haven't dropped him was because I don't want to be alone. And yet he acts like he'll cut me out at the drop of a hat."

"Wow," Dan shook his head. He looked shocked in a bad way. "He sounds like a terrible fucking friend."

"Yeah, well, he's all I got, really. Unless I want to be best friends with my mum," Phil joked. "Honestly, I do feel like we get along better." 

"You don't need your mum or that stupid guy. You can have me," Dan offered. 

Come to think of it, Phil really wanted that. Dan was sweet and nice. He knew the difference between good and bad, and was nice to him. He seemed like he'd make a great friend for Phil. Not to mention he smelled like sweet vanilla as well. 

"You're serious?" Phil finally said after a minute of thought.

Dan nodded. "Absolutely. You can drop that stupid friend of yours. I promise I'll be good to you, alright? Just be completely honest with me and I think we'd make a power team."

Phil smiled. "Thank you so much, Dan. I know we just met but, you're actually the nicest person I've ever known."

"You're the best person I've ever met."

"You barely know anything about me!"

"Well, I do know you're pretty. And you've got a nice voice and you're very easy to talk to."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do." 

Phil reached for Dan's hand. "Thank you again. So much. I think I really need someone like you right now."

Dan rubbed his thumb on the back of Phil's hand. "You're very welcome, beautiful."

Silence fell over the boys again. Phil admired everything about Dan, both inside and out. And Phil loved it all. He felt an urge, a want, a need, to kiss Dan in that exact second. It just seemed right at the moment. no matter how quick or cliché it was. 

Phil sat up and brought Dan with him. Dan was confused but Phil just brought their faces closer together, enough so that Phil could feel Dan's breath on his own lips. "You said you wanted me to be honest with you, and I really want to kiss you right now," Phil said.

"Me too," Dan admitted.

"May I?"

Dan leaned in and he cupped his hands around Phil's face. Their lips connected, and it felt like it was the Fourth of July on the hill below the tree that night. Fireworks and explosions lit up inside of Phil and he was absolutely in love with how it felt and the person making him feel like it.

When they pulled apart, Phil was breathless. "You're a really good kisser, did you know that?" Phil complimented.

"Says you. That was heaven. You're amazing." Dan connected their lips together again but this time it was filled with more want and desire. It wasn't as clean as the first, but they didn't care.

Phil pulled away after a while. "Are you sure we aren't moving too fast?" he asked. "I mean, we only just met and I've never done anything like this before."

"Do you want this? Because I know for sure that I do." Dan's voice was soft and comforting in an attempt to ease how tense Phil was. 

"It's scary," Phil admitted. "And I've never done anything like this before. I've always been too anxious and no one has wanted it with me before. Especially that I'm with.. you know... another boy." 

"If you don't want to do this then that's completely fine with me. I won't complain, and we can just be friends, yeah?" Dan placed his hand on Phil's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, thank you. I'm sorry if I ruined the mood, I just needed to collect my thoughts."

"No, no, don't worry. It's important to feel good while doing good things, right?" Dan grabbed his hand. "Whenever you're ready."

Phil nodded. 

It wasn't long before Phil was on top of Dan again. "You make me feel too good to let go," he said in the short amount of time between kisses. 

"Less talking. More kissing," Dan said. 

There was someone in the distance, shouting for someone. It sounded like their name was close to Phil's but he disregarded it. Jack wouldn't be looking for him now, would he? He didn't even care about Phil that much to be calling for him when he could be partying the night away. 

Some rustling noises interrupted the soft sounds of night. "Phil!" It was close enough to hear the person and who they were calling for.

Phil looked up away from Dan and looked around for the source. "Jack?" He rolled off of Dan and hoisted himself up on his hands. 

"What the fuck are you doing away from the party?" he spat.

"I-I wanted to get out, it was a little bit too loud and it was a nice evening." It was the truth, and it seemed innocent enough.

Except it wasn't. He had just been making out with a guy he met about twenty minutes ago and his friend who is undoubtedly homophobic in some form just saw him. 

"Why the hell are you making out with a fag?" 

"Don't fucking say that," Dan barked. 

"Oh, so he's stepping up for himself now. You're too much of a coward to defend you and your little boyfriend, aren't you, Phil?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Phil told him. 

"Then what the fuck did I just walk in on?"

"Two boys kissing," Dan said simply.

Jack scoffed. "Phil here would never kiss a boy. He knows better."

"Yeah, you're right. He does know better. He's going to drop you and you'll never see him again."

Jack tilted his head. "Drop me. For this guy! I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you, Phil Lester."

"You're terrible," Phil hissed. "Sure I thought you were cool in senior year and college but you've shown how much of a dickhead you are, Jack."

"I'm not the one making out with a faggot!" Jack yelled

"I'm not the one who's shouting homophobic slurs at someone who should've been my friend!"

"You know what? Fuck you. You can go off with your new boyfriend and forget I ever existed, okay? It's not like you were my only friend. And besides, you never really were my favorite."

"You're trying to make this about yourself, aren't you? You're playing the victim. Go whine and complain to your mother. I don't want to hear it. Go away, Jack." Phil turned his head to face the other way. 

Jack turned around. "I hope you're happy, Phil. You just lost the best friend you'll ever have."

"Y'know what? I am happy. And you were never my best friend. I think I've found mine right here."

Jack stormed down the hill, mumbling something to himself. Phil grinned and tackled Dan. "He's gone," Dan said quietly. "He's not a problem anymore."

"Well, he was only a problem for a while considering this thing between us has only been going on for ten minutes." 

"It's still the best thing ever, don't you think?" He leaned up to kiss Phil again.

"It is."

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work but i think it was cute  
might write a sequel later but who knows lmao  
i know it was super fast paced but i am like. Tired and i know if i don't finish something when i start it will never get done and i am Not giving up on this idea it's one of my favorites  
ANYWAYS thanks for reading this  
follow my twitter @NLCERECEIVE  
have a wonderful day or night  
i love u  
and remember  
dan and phil gay 💘


End file.
